USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)
For the mirror universe counterpart, please see ISS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) :For the alternate mirror universe counterpart, please see ISS Intrepid (ICC-724656-A) The USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) (originally NCC-724656) was a ''Sovereign'' class Federation starship, commanded by Captain Typhuss James Halliwell in 2378. History The Intrepid was launched in 2378, the Intrepid ''was constructed at the San Francisco Fleet Yards orbiting Earth. Captain Typhuss James Kira assumed command shortly after the vessel's christening. The ship was nearly destroyed on October 23rd by the Imperials. It was rebuilt a few months later at the Antares Ship Yards in the Bajoran sector and the registry number was changed to NCC-724656-A. In 2380, the ''Intrepid became the first Starfleet vessel to successfully chart and explore the Galax Nebula and the Ularen Disturbance's outermost region. Over 90 planets were detected in the latter. A year later, the Letchworth Nebula was added to the growing list. Xindi-Suliban War In 2379 the Xindi and the Suliban attacked the Federation, forming the Xindi-Suliban Alliance. In 2383, a Federation fleet led by Captain Typhuss James Kira destroyed the Xindi fleet and starbase inside the Briar Patch. The Xindi later betrayed their peace treaty with the Federation with an attack on the Federation and their allies at Deep Space Nine. 50 starships, led by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], made the Suliban fleet retreat from Deep Space Nine. In 2383 the Breen attacked the Federation colony on Jestra V, signaling their entry into the Xindi-Suliban Alliance. The Federation and their allies have been fighting the Xindi-Suliban Alliance since 2379. In 2385 Typhuss and the USS Intrepid-A fought in the final battle of the war with the Xindi, the Battle of Kaleb IV. Having tried to end the war two years ago in 2383 which the war went on after that but this time the war was over in obrit of Kaleb IV. Battle with T'Urell In 2380, Typhuss and the Intrepid headed into a final confrontation with the Vulcan T'Uerell, a Vulcan who had been working with the Borg, inciting conflicts throughout local space, for two hundred years. Typhuss and Picard with the assistance of Admiral Kathryn Janeway and her old starship, the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]], met with T'Uerell and learned of her true intentions; she planned to conquer the Alpha Quadrant with the Borg. T'Uerell believed that everything she had done, including the deaths of many Starfleet personnel, have been for the greater good. Typhuss, Picard and Janeway attempted to convince her otherwise, but she refused. Janeway left the system and told Picard that she'd be back with some friends and ordered Picard and Typhuss to defend Federation colonies from assimilation. Picard succeeded, and then ordered that the Enterprise and the Intrepid be taken to Deep Space 9. T'Uerell and the Borg cubes made their way to Bajor and Deep Space 9 where Picard and his task force helped defend the Klingon and Romulan forces under threat of attack. With the loyalty Picard garnered, the Romulan and Klingon starships placed themselves under his flag. The forces engaged T'Uerell and her Borg allies and were victorious. With that, T'Uerell escaped with the Enterprise and the Intrepid in hot pursuit. T'Uerell fled to a star system with many Borg vessels, with Janeway noting that she would not be able to leave, because of all the ships surrounding her. After destroying a Borg tactical cube, the Federation/Klingon/Romulan forces, along with the Enterprise and its task force, engaged T'Uerell. After destroying the strain that protected her, all ships opened fire. T'Uerell's ship could not stand the intense weapons fire and was finally destroyed, thus bringing to an end 221 years of unending conflict. Picard heard T'Uerell calling out to him in her final minutes, though Picard could not tell whether it was the Vulcan or the Borg in her who was calling. Borg supercube crisis The USS Intrepid-A was one of the ships to respond to the Borg supercube crisis of the Alpha Quadrant in 2380. The Intrepid also fought the Borg supercube in the Slaughter of Sector 108. Captain Kira joined up with the ''Enterprise''-E and the Intrepid joined the battle near Earth. The cube then flew into Sol to gather enough energy to spawn six smaller vessels which it used to hold Earth hostage to try and attract Jean-Luc Picard and Seven of Nine who it wished to re-assimilate. Both persons were on the Enterprise preparing plans to resist. They came to Earth with two plans; the re-activated Doomsday machine which, piloted by Seven attacked the cube, inflicting huge damage. Unfortunately the success was short lived and the cube soon began to absorb the Planet Killer too, infusing its impervious neutronium hull into the cube's own structure. Fortunately the second plan was also ready in Seven, the Endgame virus, which had been downloaded into her ready to infect the Borg with an insolvable problem should she be assimilated. As she was absorbed into the cube she sent the virus, but it was blocked by a firewall. She vented her frustrations in thought, and the Collective and Queen reacted, taunting her, but she fought back, and within the Queen Janeway reached out, and resisted, broke the firewall and allowed the cube to be infected. The Borg infected, attempted to solve the virus, causing the cube continually reconfigure, until the stresses became too much and it was destroyed. Borg invasion of 2381 and Battle of Vulcan In 2381 during the Borg invasion the Intrepid protected Starbase 74 from a Borg attack. The Borg began using the Azure Nebula's subspace tunnel network to invade Federation space. The Starfleet vessels [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] and USS Aventine eventually discovered this network, and called for an allied armada to gather in the Azure Nebula against an anticipated Borg invasion. While the two vessels were investigating the network, an armada of over 7000 Borg vessels entered the Alpha Quadrant through the Azure Nebula, destroying the assembled fleet of more than 300 vessels. The Intrepid and ''Voyager'' were the only ships to survive the Borg invasion force of over 7000 Borg cubes from the subspace tunnel within the nebula. After the battle, the Intrepid was hurriedly repaired and was immediately assigned to a Federation fleet assembled at the Vulcan system in order to prevent a Borg fleet of ten cubes from assimilating Vulcan, Bajor, and eventually, Earth. Along with the [[USS Atlas (NCC-76231)|USS Atlas]] and the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (II)|USS Defiant]], it was one of the first ships to open fire on the Borg fleet over Vulcan, destroying two cubes and damaging a third, beginning the Battle of Vulcan. The Intrepid fired quantum and photon torpedoes at the cubes after the Borg adapted to the transphasic torpedoes. After Erika Hernandez took temporary control of the collective and ordered the cubes to fight amognst themselves, the Intrepid joined the surviving ships to destroy the remainder of the fleet. However, the Federation starships [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], [[USS Aventine (NCC-82602)|USS Aventine]] and USS Titan, managed to convince the extremely powerful Caeliar - who had inadvertently played a key role in creating the Borg - to dissolve the Borg Collective and halt the invasion. As a result of this, all of the former drones were absorbed into the Caeliar gestalt. The invasion attempt cost of 63 billion deaths and the fallout led to drastic changes in the political nature of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, including an expansion of the Khitomer Accords and the formation of the Typhon Pact. Following the Borg invasion the USS Intrepid was ordered to patrol the Kaleb system for 3 weeks along with the [[USS Miranda (NCC-77000)|USS Miranda]] and the [[USS Celsius (NCC-3571)|USS Celsius]]. Following the 3-week patrol mission the Intrepid returns to Deep Space 9 with the Miranda and the Celsius. Three months later, as Starfleet prepared to send an exploratory task-force, led by Voyager, to the Delta Quadrant, Admiral Montgomery ordered Captain Typhuss James Kira to join Project Full Circle but Typhuss turned down the offer because of the Xindi-Suliban War. Borg attack In 2382 the Borg tried to attack Bajor but was stopped by the Intrepid and the 147th Tactical Fleet which led to the destruction of a Borg cube and a Borg sphere in orbit of Bajor. The cube was eventually destroyed in orbit of Bajor thanks to the intervention of Federation Starfleet Captain Typhuss James Kira of the USS Intrepid-A. Captain Typhuss James Kira saved Bajor from assimilation. Quantum slipstream drive upgrade In 2384 the Intrepid was refitted with a quantum slipstream drive and completed a successful test with it. Hobus crisis In 2387, the USS Intrepid-A was sent across the now defunct Romulan Neutral Zone to search for any Romulans who may have survived the explosion of the Hobus star. Typhuss met with mixed sentiments from the survivors. Some of them wanted to leave their homeland and reunite with their Vulcan cousins, others blamed the Federation for the loss of their beloved homeworld and some simply wanted to live out the last years of their existence in peace, away from the interference of the Federation. Later General Worf leads a task force to stop Nero's quest for vengeance following the destruction of Romulus. The USS Intrepid-A also joins the battle against the Narada. The task force is quickly overwhelmed and the Narada fires it's advanced weaponry and cripples the USS Intrepid-A with a single volley. Nero demands that Worf deliver himself as a captive. Worf agrees, but uses the surrender as cover to lead an EVA mission onto Nero's vessel. The Klingons meets with initial success, while Worf makes his way to the command center to find Nero. Worf rejects Nero's attempts to persuade him, and is impaled by the vessel's Borg-enhanced mechanisms. Alive but only tenuously, Worf is beamed to the Enterprise as part of a ploy to lower the Starfleet vessel's shields, and is immediately transported to sickbay. Worf is still recovering from the wounds received onboard the Narada. Later the Intrepid arrives to find no sign of the supernova, the Jellyfish, or the Narada. Typhuss realizes that Spock knew he wouldn't escape and that Spock sacrificed himself to save the galaxy. Technical information In her original configuration, the Intrepid was 685 meters long and had 24 decks. She was equipped with twelve phaser arrays and five torpedo tubes. By late 2378, the Intrepid had undergone at least one refit, including four additional phaser arrays and five additional torpedo tubes and including the replacement of the Captain's chair with the new mark seven command chair; with independent inertial dampening, safety restraints, and arm mounted computer interfaces. During the refit a dias raised one step above the main level of the bridge was installed to serve as a base for the mark seven command chair. The number of decks was also increased by five to a total of 29. Sections included deflector control, stellar cartography, hydroponics (on deck 11), and one sickbay ward. Main engineering and sickbay were on Deck 16. The ship could be controlled by a manual steering column located on the bridge. She was also the first Intrepid to be equipped with an Emergency Medical Hologram. The Intrepid carried a newer design of shuttlecraft as well as numerous other forms of transportation including a warp-capable captain's yacht, the Calypso, and a special multipurpose shuttlecraft, the Iwo Jima. The yacht was installed as a part of the saucer section, and detached upon deployment. Other auxiliary craft were launched from two shuttlebays; one at the aft end of the secondary hull, and another near the aft end of the primary hull. Crewmembers included those of the Human, Vulcan, Bajoran, Betazoid, Bolian, and Trill species, as well as a Klingon. Crew Manifest *'Emergency Command Hologram (ECH)' **Lou (2378-pres) *'Commanding officer' **Captain Typhuss James Halliwell (2378-pres) *'Executive officer' **Commander Jonathan Ellis (2378-2383) **Commander Martin Madden (2383-pres) *'Chief Science officer' **Lieutenant junior grade/Lieutenant Kell Perim (2379-pres) *'Chief Engineer' **Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres (2378-2381) **Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres (Changeling) (2381-2384) **Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres (2384-pres) *'Assistant Chief Engineer' **Lieutenant Commander Minara Jen (2378-pres) *'Chief of Security/Tactical officer/Communications officer' **Lieutenant Curtis (2378-pres) *'Security officer' **Ensign/Lieutenant Kira Hoshi Sato (2399-pres) *'Chief Medical officer' **Commander Katherine Pulaski (2378-2381) **Lieutenant Karen Loews (2383-pres) *'Back up Chief Medical officer' **Bob (Mark I EMH) (2378-pres) **Jack (Mark II EMH) (2378-pres) *'Assistant chief medical officer' **Doctor Helen Magnus (2387-pres) *'Operations officer' **Lieutenant Alyssa O'Neill (2378-2399) **Ensign/Lieutenant Kira Hoshi Sato (2399-pres) *'Chief Helm officer' **Lieutenant Lily Barker (2378-2380) **Lieutenant Heather Wellington (2380-pres) *'Astrometrics officer' **Seven of Nine (2378-2380) **Ensign Icheb (2381-pres) *'Intelligence officer' **Commander Vala Mal Doran (2378-pres) *'Starfleet Intelligence agents/operatives' **Commander Lois Lane (2378-pres) **Commander Chloe Sullivan (2378-pres) **Captain Typhuss James Halliwell (2378-pres) *'SCIS Investigations Specialists' **Commander Olivia Benson (2384-pres) **Captain Typhuss James Halliwell (2378-pres) *'Counselor' **Lieutenant Hedi Hamilton (2378-2381) **Lieutenant Commander Juliet Jurot (2385-pres) *'Marine Detachment Commanding officer' **Colonel/Brigadier General Samantha Carter (2378-2384) **Colonel John Sheppard (2384-pres) *'Marine Detachment Executive officer' **Major/Lieutenant Colonel/Colonel John Sheppard (2378-2382) **Major Garav Rimosi (2382-pres) *'Marine Detachment Third Officer' **Colonel Sarah Mackenzie (2384-pres) *'MACO Detachment Commanding officer' **Corporal/Major Sascha Money (2378-pres) 701st/ 201st squadrons (F-302s) *'Commanding officer' **Colonel John Sheppard (2385-pres) *'Executive officer' **Major Garav Rimosi (2385-pres) *'CAG' (Commander, Air Group) **Lieutenant Commander Kara Thrace (2378-pres) *'F-302 fighter pliots' **Captain Typhuss James Kira (2378-pres) **Lieutenant Sharon Valerii (2378-pres) **Lieutenant Commander Kara Thrace (2378-pres) **Commander Lois Lane (2378-pres) **Commander Chloe Sullivan (2378-pres) **Colonel Sarah Mackenzie (2378-pres) **Colonel John Sheppard (2378-pres) **Major Garav Rimosi (2378-pres) *'Captain's assistant' **Natalie Teeger (2378-pres) Other personnel Former Voyager personnel 13 former Voyager personnel serve on the USS Intrepid-A. *Tricia Jenkins *Lang *B'Elanna Torres *Larson *Tabor *Brooks *Lydia Anderson *.Ayala *Megan Delaney *Jenny Delaney *Typhuss James Halliwell *Juliet Jurot *Icheb Mirror universe *Doctor Samantha Carter (2382-pres) *Intendant Kira Nerys (2382-2385) *B'Etor (2382-pres) *Lursa (2382-pres) Alternate mirror universe *Major Kira Nerys (2383-pres) *Major Seska (2384-pres) *Captain Ezri Tigan (2384-pres) *Captain Jadzia Dax (2384-pres) Alternate reality *Colonel/Major Samantha Carter (2383-pres) Alternate timeline *Doctor Helen Magnus (2387-pres) *Ashley Magnus (2387-pres) *Doctor Janet Fraiser (2386-pres) Category:Federation starships Category:Sovereign class starships